sofiatfirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena and the Secret of Avalor
Elena and the Secret of Avalor is a Sofia the First special episode and a prequel for another series,Elena of Avalor.This was announced in 2015,with a photo of Elena, with the title Sofia the First : Journey to yAvalor . King Raul and Queen Lucia lived happily with their family and ruled the kingdom of Avalor.Queen Lucia worn that time the Amulet of Avalor. When Elena,the older daughter,was fifteen,at her birthday she received the Amulet of Avalor from her mother.One year ago,an evil sorceress named Shuriki,invaded Avalor and killed Elena's parents.The royal wizard,Alakazar,casted a spell that could protect the younger princess,Isabel,and her grandparents-in an enchanted painting.Elena decided to face Shuriki alone.Shuriki tried to kill Elena with a spell,but the amulet saved Elena's life-with the cost of her freedom,by pulling her inside it.Alakazar found the amulet and searched for a brave princess who can help Elena-for forty-one years. The amulet was red,but it turned to purple.For a time,it was in Isleworth ,where Princess Charlotte worn it.After that,Grand Mum-Sofia's grandma-also worn it.The next user was Aunt Tilly,then Sofia.Elena felt Sofia can help her since Sofia received the amulet. Sofia's amulet glows blue when Sofia must go to the Secret Library-she must finish stories and give them happy endings.Now,the tale is The Lost Princess of Avalor.Alakazar appears and tells her the hole story.The mission is to free Elena and save Avalor.To do this,Sofia must find Alakazar's house-in Avalor,ruled now by Shuriki. Because is now the summer holiday,Sofia's family decided to go somewhere.Sofia convinges them to visit Avalor.Arriving,they meet Queen Shuriki.Sofia talks to the jaquins-a kind of animals-to take her to Alakazar's home.Arriving there,she meets Mateo,a young wizard who cast spells in secret,and he evoces Zuzo,the animal spirit.He tells Sofia she can free Elena only with Shuriki's wand.She returns to the avaloran castle and fools Shuriki to dance with her, so she can take the wand. Now Elena can be free. She uses the power to turn into a mermaid and frees Elena.The amulet turns to pink.Now it's time for revenge!Elena goes to the castle and confronts Shuriki alone-again.Elena discovers what happens with her sister and grandparents.Shuriki takes her wand back and sends Sofia's family to the jail.Elena understands she won't face a problem alone.Using her shrinking ability and entering the palace with a secret entrance,Sofia frees her family.Luna the jaquin distracts Shuriki while Mateo frees the rest of the family from the painting. Everyone is reunited and happy.The people of Avalor was encouraged by Elena and marched to the palace to dethrone the evil queen.Chancellor Esteban,who was with Shuriki,takes her wand and throw it to Elena,who breaks it in two parts.Defeated,Shuriki falls in the water,everyone thinking she died.Now Elena beeing the ruler,everyone is happy. Alakazar thanks Sofia and gives her a new dress. That's what Elena tells to Naomi,a friend.Both decide to lock the broken wand in the treasury forever. Main * Ariel Winter as Sofia the First (character)-a brave young princess who saves Elena * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena-the princess trapped inside the amulet * Jane Fonda as Shuriki-the evil sorceress and the antagonist From Sofia the First * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber-Sofia's sister * Travis Willingham as King Roland II-Sofia's father * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda-Sofia's mother * Tyler Merna as Prince James-Sofia's brother * Barbara Dirickson as Flora-the Royal Prep director From Elena of Avalor * Chris Parnell as Migs-jaquin * Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna-jaquin * Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar-jaquin * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel-Elena's sister * Emiliano Diez as Francisco-Elena's grandpa * Julia Vera as Luisa-Elena's grandma * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban-Elena's cousin * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner-Elena's friend * Joseph Haro as Mateo - Alakazar's grandson * Keith Ferguson as Zuzo-the fox animal spirit * Andre Sogliuzzo as Alakazar-the formerly royal wizard of Avalor * Joe Nunez as Armando - the royal chef * Ana Ortiz as Rafa - Mateo's mother * The Great Unknown * The Spirit of Avalor * My Time